


The Lovers

by wimblydonner



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bedtime, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that loving many people is easy when you have the power of telepathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers

Rise is set to end the day in one of the best possible ways, squeezed in between two of her girlfriends on a couple of futons at the Amagi Inn. Chie's strong arms are holding her from behind, making her feel protected and cared for, the way she craves. And Yukiko's pale curves are nestled in her own arms, where she can touch, hold, explore.

The truth is, she still feels like she has no idea what the heck she's doing when it comes to women. But Chie and Yukiko are excellent teachers, whether she's simply watching them with each other—they know each other's bodies so well, it's like they're one flesh reuniting with itself—or letting them team up to make her gasp, squeal, and come. Working those tight bicycle shorts off Chie's ass confirms for Rise that she _definitely_ has the hots for the ladies, and when Yukiko's long, pretty fingers are curling inside her, Rise realizes exactly what she wants to do back to the two of them. 

Rise's been so well-loved and satisfied, in fact, that she's starting to doze off, which isn't good. She still needs to convey her—and everyone else's—words of affection to more distant lovers. It's a duty she's happy to shoulder. Even when she has to stay up late sending telepathic messages, Rise feels nothing but fortunate that her Persona has given her the ability to reach into hearts and minds from across a great distance. Without it, there's no way she'd be able to carry on so many relationships and love so many people, let alone be able to support everyone else's pairings and connections. 

Rise's slender hand closes over Chie's toned forearm in a bid for attention. "I'm going to say goodnight to Souji-senpai and Yosuke-senpai," she murmurs. "Is there anything you want to say?" 

"Tell them I love them and need them, of course," Chie says, and then when she realizes the words that have sleepily tumbled out of her mouth, she flushes. "Don't tell Yosuke tell that! Tell him he's a butthead for losing my thumb drive with all of my martial arts GIFs." 

Rise then squeezes Yukiko's hand, indicating it's her turn. 

"Um ... the same," Yukiko says. "And ... I hope the four of us can get together sometime soon. I miss that." 

"Okay." 

She invokes Kanzeon to reach into Souji's and Yosuke's minds and hearts. It's not instantaneous. Unlike in the TV World, there's a lot else to sort through: millions of other people, cities teeming with minds she's never known and faces she's never seen. Some of them might be people she'd like to know someday; others, the sources of discord that she has to strive to overcome. And somewhere out amongst the dairy farms and crowded streets were a few souls she was lucky to have fallen truly in love with. 

When she finally finds Souji and Yosuke, they're only just now heading to bed, probably because they were up too late playing video games or sucking each other's dicks. Or both. 

_Hey,_ she tells them, her Persona reaching out over the ether into their minds, _we're going to sleep now, so I wanted to say goodnight and tell you I love both of you._ She whispers another, more personal wish into each of their minds: To Yosuke, her muse, the two of them listening to one of her new demo tracks, discussing music, as she keeps edging ever so slightly closer to him on the floor. And to Souji, her rock, her fortress, whose mere presence keeps her calm and self-assured during her concerts until she can hurry back to the dressing room where he's waiting for her... 

_Chie and Yukiko love you too and want to get together sometime,_ she adds. Kanzeon lets her convey Yukiko's wish directly into their minds: The four of them—Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko—all together, basking in shared memories, trading off who was kissing and hugging and cuddling whom. And then the steamier consequences, left unspoken in Yukiko's comment but obvious to someone who knows them as well as Rise does: Yukiko trying to stifle her giggles as she rides one of the boys and then coming as loud as she laughs, Chie on her back and pulling the other boy into her like she's holding—and probably winning—a contest to see how hard she can get fucked. 

Rise herself isn't part of that last image, but she's perfectly happy to convey a message or a fantasy that doesn't include her. It's her duty to the team to support every relationship within it, her gift to her lovers to connect them to the other people precious them. She considers an honor to be entrusted with their affections and desires. 

_Right,_ Souji says, replying into her mind. _Love you all._

Souji puts his arm around Yosuke as they head to bed, and they look so cute together that, before she disconnects, Rise can't resist sharing another fantasy, one she's yet to realize: Her on all fours enjoying both of them at the same time, her mouth all over one of their cocks (it doesn't matter which) and her pussy taking the other one, before they trade off... 

And then it's back to her snuggly position at the Amagi Inn. One of Chie's hand is starting to rise up her leg, sliding beneath Rise's nightgown and around to her inner thigh, and Rise has to push it away. "Stop that," she tries to chide Chie, but her giggle gives away the fact that she's delighted that Chie is so into her. "I still have to say goodnight to everyone else." 

Yukiko looks like she's about to fall asleep, and Rise has to elbow her other girlfriend to keep her from nodding off. "Is Naoto-kun with Kanji-kun tonight?" 

"I think so." 

"Anything you want to tell your other boyfriend?" 

"Mmm." Yukiko drowsily shifts position, her long hair mingling with Rise's. "How about I'm glad to have known him for so long ... that I always still feel close to him even when we haven't been together for a while." 

"'kay." 

Rise sends her Persona out searching for Kanji and Naoto and finds them in the shower at Naoto's. Naoto has her boyfriend pressed up against the tile, her strap-on buried deep in the pert curves of Kanji's ass. Naoto is short and tiny but there's no denying she's in charge, the entire affair guided by her fierce, unrelenting desire. _Night-night from me and the girls,_ Rise whispers in their minds. _Naoto-kun, don't forget to tell Kanji how you feel about him since he was nice enough to let you ravage his ass, OK?_

"The hell?" Kanji sounds offended, grunting as Naoto starts to roughly jerk off his cock, her tight grasp showing much she wants his body. "You think I don't want this, too?" 

Of course she doesn't, but Rise knows sometimes Naoto and Kanji need a little extra help coaxing out their feelings. If she were there in person, as she sometimes is, it would be easy. She'd tease them with a pole dance—she's finally comfortable enough with her body and her sexuality that she'd be doing it for _herself_ rather than the faceless television audience. But she'd take it slow; she'd make Naoto and Kanji tell her how they felt about her, or about each other, before she'd remove another article of clothing. Finally, she'd be down to her see-through lingerie, and Naoto wouldn't be able to resist any longer, and then it would be Rise's turn to be pinned up against the wall and ravaged. (Naoto, Rise has learned, has only two modes; she goes directly from reticent-and-awkward to demanding-and-horny.) 

And then she'd let Kanji plan the rest of the evening—what movie they watch, who gets the middle spot on the futon, what position he fucks her in—because she wants to reassure him that it's OK for him to take the lead sometimes, too. She knows that he's labored hard to accept and express his sensitive side, and that he fears they'll forget all of that if he starts acting too tough again, but Rise never would. She loves and values every side of Kanji, and she never wants him to feel conflicted, whether he's sewing her a cute new costume for her live show or bending her over a chair and taking her from behind. 

But, tonight, there's nothing she can do but whisper in their minds. "Naoto-kun? Anything for Souji-senpai?" 

Naoto makes a startled hiccup. "Y-You knew?" 

That Naoto had recently hooked up with Souji? Of _course_ Rise knew. The Detective Prince might be a master of secrets and restraint when it came to physical evidence, but the fantasies running inside her head were as exuberant and unsubtle as possible. And while Rise would never purposefully read her friends' minds, Naoto's thoughts are so _loud_ that Rise couldn't help but experience all of it. 

Her heart had felt Souji and Naoto melding into each other's thoughts. Her cheeks had felt Naoto's blush as she'd grown flustered by her inability to restrain her desire. Her mind had winced with Naoto's guilt for—after working so hard to prove her toughness and competence—fantasizing about letting her guard down and being bossed around. Her ears had heard Souji's earnest reassurance that whatever Naoto wanted to do in the bedroom, it was nothing to be ashamed of. And when Souji whispered commands in Naoto's ear, softly _ordering_ her to climax, they'd both come so hard that Rise had felt their orgasms from halfway across town. 

"Try to be at least a _little_ bit subtle in the future, dear?" Rise teases her. "And you should make Senpai wear the dress next time like he promised..." 

After that, there's one other person to say goodnight to. 

Ai is the hardest to tune to, in part because Rise is still getting to know her (stupid Souji, starting to see another girl on his own instead of inviting her for a threesome), in part because Ai doesn't have a Persona. Yet. But that doesn't deter Rise. She'd be a poor representative of her arcana if she abandoned her lovers at the first difficulty. She's known bitter loneliness herself, and now she wants to extend a caring hand to those who have been waiting for one, a gentle touch to match each fragile heart. 

So she sorts through the noise, through the empty streets and distant houses, until she feels Ai's presence growing stronger in her thoughts. She finds the opulent mansion; she directs her thoughts around the closets of expensive clothing and fancy lingerie ("to tease Souji with," they claim, as if they won't end up making out with each other in the dressing room five minutes later), past the walk-in shower that Rise has recently enjoyed fucking inside. And then she comes to Ai, lying on her four-poster bed, staring up at nothing. 

_Hey,_ Rise says. _I'm sorry no one's with you tonight._

It's okay, Ai replies. She's used to ending up alone. 

But Rise really, really wants to be there, her hair falling alongside Ai's into one big pile as they lay on the bed together. More than anyone in Rise's life, Ai understands what it's like to be outwardly successful and inwardly hurting. They both know that being popular and charming requires a herculean effort even though they pretend it comes naturally to them. And while that shared pain doesn't solve all their problems, she feels a little less alone and confused when she's holding the hand of someone who's faced the same demons. It would be easy for it to turn into a pity party, but then Souji is there, reassuring them both with his quiet, effortless charm... 

_I miss you. I need you,_ Rise tells Ai. She tries to convey the feeling of her hand clutching Ai's, her lips brushing Ai's, and Souji's arms encircling them both. 

But it would be easy to be a sap forever. She tries to take a page from Souji and lighten the mood. 

_I know what you're thinking,_ she continues. _You're probably wondering whether you wish you were topping us hard or we were topping you hard. Well, let me make it easy for you, you little minx. You're going to get out the toys we bought for you. You're going to circle that vibrator around your clit, and you're going to imagine it's my tongue driving you wild. And while you're doing that, you're going to take the dildo as deep inside yourself as you can, and you're going to pretend it's Souji giving you the deep-dicking you've been craving. Because even when we're not with you, I promise you that you're always on our minds._

"...you're the worst, you know that?" Ai says out loud. "The _worst_." Her breath has started to get heavy; Rise has no doubt that Ai has attended to every last word and will be enacting her instructions shortly. 

_You know you love me,_ Rise jabs back. 

"...I do love you. Both of you. You know that, right?" 

She's so excited that she has to contact Souji again right away, even though he currently has Yosuke pinned on his back with his cock three-quarters of the way into Yosuke's ass and pushing deeper. "Senpai! Senpai! Ai just told me that she loves us." 

Souji reacts to the news by coming instantly and filling Yosuke's ass with an enormous load of cum. Rise just giggles. Oops. (Sorry not sorry.) 

She's truly _dead_ tired now, in that punch-drunk sort of way, so much so that even staying awake is an accomplishment. But she's done her job now, and she can relax and enjoy the pleasure of drifting off to sleep surrounded by two cute girls who love her very much. She rests her head down on Yukiko's shoulder and feels Chie's arms tighten just a bit around her. 

Oh, wait. One last thing. 

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I love you both." 

And then she's asleep, well-accomplished, well-fucked, and, most importantly, well-loved.


End file.
